Stronger Than Ice
by puppypants
Summary: A newer version of Runaway car, much longer and very different, should be a few chapters
1. Chapter 1

I Do Not Own NCIS

Ziva smiles softly, a sparkle in her eye, impressed with the comfortable ease McGee exhibits, playfully drawing in the toddler's attention, through the window of the girl's parents' car. He flashes her a goofy grin as she returns it with her unbridled laughter, waiting patiently for his next humorous expression.

The family's car is parked on top of a hill overlooking their pond located on the family's estate. A Petty Officer's mysterious death had been discovered in a wooded section on their one thousand acres of land. After the team had completed processing the crime scene, the Reynolds simultaneously returned home, leaving their daughter in her car seat not wanting to disrupt her nap, agreeing to be interviewed by Gibbs and Tony in their home. McGee and Ziva were assigned, 'designated babysitters', staying behind, within the vicinity of the car to shoot more pictures of the area and to stay close to the sleeping child.

Ziva breathed in the fresh, crisp air of a beautiful early-winter day, mild but brisk. She softly snorted watching, Emmie begin a game of peek-a-boo with Tim. Tim had no qualms of kneeling on the hard, ground beside the car to conceal himself from the child, popping his head up every few seconds to send her into a fit of giggles.

"McGee! I am dumbfounded. When did you get so good with children?"

"Come on, Zeevs, don't be so hard on yourself, I don't find you dumb."

Ziva slightly leaned closer to Tim, whacking him on the arm. "You, young man, are silly. I think you should surround yourself in the presence of children more often, they seem to bring out the goofiness in you."

"So, you think I've missed my calling."

"No...I think you will one day make a wonderful father." Ziva brought her attention to the paperwork attached to a clipboard in her hand.

"Really?"

Ziva noticed McGee watching her from the corner of her eye. She turned to find him smiling, his eyes blinking. "You really think I would?"

"I do not know why you are so surprised, McGee. I always have thought that. I believe you have the essential qualities for what it takes to be a terrific parent, one day. You're patient, you have a kind disposition, you're sensitive and you can be a big goof ball when you want to be."

"Thanks, Ziva, that means a lot."

Ziva winked at Tim. "You are welcome, my friend."

McGee walked over to the other side of the car as Ziva brought her attention back to her paperwork. "Hey, maybe we should take Emmie out now. Hey, wait!"

"What was the petty officer's marital status, again, McGee?" Ziva jotted down more information to the case. "Timothy, did you..." she turned her attention to Tim, gasping at the false sensation that her eyes were playing a trick on her.

"Ziva!" Tim's cry broke Ziva from her trance.

The automobile was rolling down the hill, gaining speed quickly. McGee was running beside it, so, she immediately followed but was a substantial distance behind, the seconds she hadn't been paying attention, costing her.

McGee's efforts to grasp the back door handle, were granted only to find it locked. "No!" The car rolled over large rocks and dipped through small potholes, increasing its speed and erratic decent. "Ziva, I can't get her out in time!"

Tim's voice was desperate, the car was headed straight for the pond. Ziva glanced towards it, noticing the chunks of ice floating on top. Ziva could see the little girl, still in the car seat, reaching towards McGee, running on the side of the car.

Ziva was unsure how to proceed; run back up the hill to notify the others or assist Tim.

"McGee!" She called out to him as if he could read her mind then would simply respond with an answer.

"Ziva! Call Ducky and Palmer down here!" McGee was not able to keep up with the car as it picked up speed. Ziva turned towards the top of the hill, driving the toes of her boots into the crunchy earth against the difficult incline towards Ducky's vehicle, yelling and waving for the medical examiners as they neared their van to pack up.

Ducky had his back turned from Ziva, loading the vehicle then jumped when he heard her. Palmer wasn't too far away from Duck.

"Ducky! Palmer! Come down to the pond with the truck! We need you!" Ziva knew once Ducky took one glance at the situation, unraveling he would react appropriately. He moved quickly, grabbing his medical bag, descending the hill as Palmer jumped into the driver's seat to carefully drive the van down to the area of the pond.

Ziva started back down the hill, taking in the new development. The car had rolled off the pond's dock and was already sinking, McGee had whipped off his jacket and was kicking off his shoes as he dove into the frigid water. "McGee!" She watched him disappear under the water.

As she drew closer, she also, stripped her jacket and kicked off her shoes. The vehicle's roof was quickly disappearing under the water, bubbles rising to the surface.

Diving in, she instantly struggled to hold her breathe, tremors consuming her caused from the shock of the bitter, icy water. She pushed her way through the murky environment pinpointing McGee's white shirt in the mass of gritty, sandy water. He had one arm wrapped around the small child but his wrist was trapped in the open crack of the car window as he struggled to loosen it. When his eyes made contact with her's he automatically extended his arm with the child towards her. She held the limp child in one hand as she pulled her way to the top. As soon as she broke the surface gulping in air to calm her demanding lungs she screamed for Ducky. Ducky did his best to get to her, as Ziva's adrenaline kicked into overtime, allowing more strength for the taxing, physical demands her heart commanded. Ducky trudged through the relentless water, clutching the limp child.

"Ziva! Where is Tim-"

Ziva ignored Ducky, deeply inhaling, as she scanned the surface of the water for any sign of Tim before diving back under. She found Tim floating, still trapped as if caught in slow motion, his eyes closed, his mouth open. Ziva kicked and paddled ferociously, closer towards him. She frantically kicked at the glass that imprisoned him finding it futile as the water resisted her attempts. Her screaming lungs threatening her, she found one last bit of strength to push on the glass, tilting it inward as she finagled his hand loose. She grabbed his arm and pulled him through the stirred-up murk to the top. She came up a final time, coughing and releasing her tight lungs for the brisk air, she had been enjoying not too long ago, her chest aching. She towed Tim's lifeless body to her chest, wrapping an arm under his, as she kicked her feet, and paddled with her other arm, looking towards the sky, praying for strength and Tim's survival. Tears flooded her eyes along with the cold water on her face, trying to ignore the fact he was not breathing as she clung to his limp, unresponsive body.

"Tim?" She had just enough fortitude to whisper soothing words in his ear, "You will be okay, my brave friend." Her arms and legs were becoming numb, she neared the shore, barely noticing the ground underneath her heavy, insensate feet. She clumsily stumbled over her steps, slowing her process. "Tim. You will be fine..." She blinked, feeling dizzy and disoriented.

She felt a hand on her back as another grabbed Tim's arm. "Its okay, Ziva. You can let him go. I've got him." She reluctantly released him, her hands jelly as they were now useless and frozen. She stumbled, her steps awkward and sloppy trying to keep up with Palmer as her body failed her. She watched Palmer wrap his hands around McGee's chest dragging him through the water towards land, laying him down. Ducky was not far away on the bank performing artificial respiration on the child. She could hear Gibbs and Tony yelling McGee's name as they appeared over the top of the hill where it had all started, frantically making their way down the hill.

She stumbled to the water's edge then launched herself to the ground crawling the rest of the distance to kneel beside Tim, his body motionless, a blue tinge to his lips and pale complexion. Palmer removed an Ambu bag from his medical satchel to begin artificial respiration with attempts to revive him.

"Jimmy?"

"He has a pulse, but its weak." Jimmy's tone was focused and serious, his attention solely directed towards McGee.

"McGee, do you hear me? You can wake up now, I will not stand for this...this lying down on the job." Ziva shook his arm then rubbed his cheek. "I'm prob...ably making him cold..er, I am not any warm..er than he is." Her teeth clattered as she shivered violently. She looked behind her, assessing Ducky's progress as he diligently worked on the girl.

A blanket was wrapped around her and gently tucked around her neck. Gibbs talked into her ear, his close presence comforting her. "Ziva, you need to get to the truck and get out of those wet clothes, you're going to develop hypothermia." Ziva pulled the blanket tightly around her shoulders as she spoke through her trembling jaw. "I will, once Tim wakes up." Gibbs squeezed her shoulder, then kissed her cheek.

Gibbs kneeled beside Tim, cradling his head, his hand on Tim's forehead. He grimaced, placing Tim's head in his lap as he took off his coat, Tony immediately followed.

They both wrapped him as best they could as Tony began to rub Tim's arms and legs with attempts to keep his blood flowing and to warm him up. "Tim. Come on, kid. Come back to us!"

Ziva heard Emmie wail behind her and had to laugh out for joy. Emmie's parents had realized what had happened and had joined Ducky; hysterical, out of their minds with concern.

Ziva leaned over Tim grabbing his shirt, shaking him as if to wake him from a nap with wonderful news. "Tim! You saved her! You need to see this for yourself; please open your eyes."

Ducky had joined the group huddled around Tim as he kneeled next to Ziva hugging her to his side. Ziva whispered, "Good job, Ducky," into Ducky's ear as she kept her eyes on Tim's still form.

"I told them to get their daughter right to the ER and that Timothy would be fine. They seemed skeptical but I assured them, I did not want to add guilt and worry to their ordeal." Ducky proceeded to check Tim's vitals.

Jimmy looked over everyone's pleading eyes as he worked on Tim, then fixated on Ducky's. "Doctor? I..."

Ducky frowned, listening to Tim's heartbeat, his stethoscope placed on Tim's chest. "Proceed, Mr. Palmer, his heart is still beating and we will keep it that way."

"Yes, doctor."

Palmer moved the Ambu bag, placing his ear within inches from Tim's mouth to listen for a breath. Ziva vigorously rubbed his chest, "Tim! Please!" Ziva bit her bottom lip as the tears started to fall.

"Come on, Probie." Tony fixed Tim's wet hair, pushing it from his face. "You're going to come out of this or I'm gonna kick your ass so hard..." Tony closed his eyes, rubbing his face with worry, his voice cracking. "I got nothin'. Just don't leave us, Tim."

Ziva struggled to hold back a sob. She turned into Ducky's shoulder, "Ducky...what if..." They all had their hands on Tim, rubbing his legs, arms, hands, face and hair.

Tony grabbed Jimmy's shoulder. "Its been too long, Palmer. Is there anything else can we do?"


	2. Chapter 2

I Do Not Own NCIS

Thanks GOTTA for proof reading

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tim's body bucked as he coughed, violently, water spurting from his mouth as Palmer rolled him to his side. Gibbs immediately lifted Tim's upper body into his lap to soothe and talk him through it. Once Tim was able to breathe clearly, he lay back in Gibbs arms, exhausted with a dazed expression, unable to comprehend his surroundings, his body shaking uncontrollably.

"Oh, Tim, you are going to be okay! Darling..." Tim looked at Ziva with a blank stare. Ziva placed a hand on his face looking into his eyes. "Tim, honey? What is wrong? Say something."

Tony placed his hand on Ziva's shoulder. "Now, Zeevs, give him a minute..."

"And, that Anthony is something Ziva and Timothy do not have." Ducky opened Tim's shirt, snapping off the buttons in the process, as Tim's expression became confused and embarrassed. "They need to be admitted to the hospital, immediately, but first and most importantly, their wet clothes need to be removed. Another point: we don't want to rub his skin as that could cause further damage if he is frostbitten."

Tim's teeth were clacking together as Tony helped Ducky take off Tim's shirt while Gibbs maneuvered him, holding him upright with his hands under his armpits.

Gibbs noticed Tim's shoulders begin to bounce as if he might be crying. "Tim are you okay?" Gibbs looked over the young man's shoulder to investigate his behavior.

"That tickles boss." Tim chuckled then Gibbs joined him.

"What...happen..ed? Did I fall a...sleep? Why am... I so... cold?"

Gibbs had his head resting on the top of Tim's, enveloping him in a warm, gentle hug. The team leader was relieved and overjoyed that his boy was back, but he knew Tim was not yet out of the woods; his memory loss worried him. "No, you didn't fall asleep, Tim. You thought it'd be a good idea to take a swim in the middle of winter." Tim looked at Gibbs, confused.

"Did we enter...one of those...polar bear plunges, boss? Where's Kate? Did... she chicken out?" Tim was groggy, his eyes becoming heavy.

Gibbs directed his concern to his team. Tony stopped his movements to adjust his hat, sighing. Ziva stood, then stumbled away towards the van, wiping her eyes as Palmer watched her, concerned. Ducky looked at Gibbs, frowning.

"Duck?"

"First of all, Jethro..." Duck checked Tim's fingers, worrying over their blue tinge then held his wrist checking his pulse. Gibbs waited patiently as he administered to Tim. He then continued to disrobe Tim noticing a pink shade, blossom on Tim's face, despite his condition. He leaned close to Tim to soothe his anxious nerves. "Now I would rather have an embarrassed, modest colleague stripped down to his boxers than one making arrangements for a one way ticket to meet his maker." Ducky winked at Timothy. Tim nodded, not easily convinced.

"Duck?"

Ducky could hear the impatient worry in his friend's voice. "I'm sorry, Jethro, it is imperative for Timothy to get out of these wet clothes and I have noticed Ziva has occupied the van for just that particular reason." Ducky's actions were quick and deliberate as the rest of the team followed suit. "From what I am observing I would deduce that Timothy...uh, could you lift your arm, Timothy? Appreciated. Is suffering from amnesia, an occasional symptom of moderate to severe hypothermia."

Tony was standing at Tim's feet, slowly pulling off his trousers as Tim squirmed and trembled.

"If you would be so kind Mr. Palmer as to fetch the sleeping bag and blankets from the van." Jimmy jumped up but Ducky held his arm pulling him close to his face. "And if you don't mind; knock before entering, I'm sure Ziva would greatly appreciate the consideration."

"Of course, doctor." Jimmy smiled then trotted off.  
"Boss? Is that... girl a TAD.. for Kate?" Tim seemed to become increasingly drowsy, his eyes closing, his body slumped against Gibbs' chest.

"That girl, Tim, is Ziva. She's part of our team."

"Oh." Tim answered, confused as to why he couldn't remember her.

Palmer returned with blankets and hot compresses in his arms. "Gibbs, Ziva wanted me to tell you she is waiting in the van."

"Is she in one of those silver...doo-hicky blankets?"

Jimmy chuckled. "Yes, yes, she is, Agent Gibbs." Jimmy continued to chuckle as he laid out a thick, sleeping bag, opening it up to fit Tim inside. "Silver doo-hickey blanket." Palmer smiled to himself shaking his head.

Ducky leaned closer to Tim checking his pupils. "If my assumptions are correct, Timothy will not be able to walk at this point, the cold affecting his motor skills so if we bundle him up out here then, we can carry him into the van and get him wrapped up like a cozy burrito into the thermal blanket."

Tony hopped next to Ducky. "Got it. Okay, McWrap, let's get you into the microwave."

Gibbs cupped Tim's cheek, "Are you ready Tim?" Tim nodded sleepily, as his jaw quivered. Gibbs nodded to Tony then stood, bringing Tim with him, his hands wrapped around his chest as Tony held onto his feet. They carefully laid Tim in the sleeping bag then zipped it closed after layering more blankets and strategically placing hot compresses on top of him. Tim looked like an over-sized baby in a papoose. Tony leaned over him, tickling his cheek. Gibbs head slapped Tony but, Tim didn't seem to notice as he yawned, still shivering inside the blankets.

Ducky brought the team's attention together with a wave of his hand. "Okay gentlemen. Pack it in. Let's get our patient strapped in and delivered." Gibbs and Tony lifted Tim one more time, the blankets making it awkward as Palmer did his best to assist, directing them over rocks and small potholes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs and Tony hopped into the Sedan to wait for another van to pick up the deceased from their crime scene. The two of them would meet the rest of the team at the hospital once the transfer was complete. This would also give them time to call Abby and update her on the recent chain of events.

Tim and Ziva were loaded, Tim strapped onto a gurney and Ziva lying on the opposite side, wrapped in her blankets, still shivering. Her body ached, every muscle screaming in pain, feeling exhausted beyond belief.

Ziva looked across the van at Tim's unmoving figure, wishing she could be by him, comforting him. However, she was leery her presence would just upset him. His eyes were closed and he mumbled, quietly to himself, as if stuck in a dream.

"Tim?" He didn't seem to hear her, his eyes still closed.

"Timothy?"

"Is everything okay, Ziva?"

"Yes, Duck. I was just checking on Tim."

"Well, that is fine my dear. Please do not fret. We are a close team, as close as a family, if you will, and think fondly of one another. It would be impossible for one of us to voluntarily forget another for any substantial amount of time. Please do not take his memory loss to heart. It is a mere physical symptom of his traumatic experience."

Palmer turned towards the back, concerned when there was no response from Ziva.

"Thanks, Ducky."

"You know, Ziva, this reminds me of a story from when I was eight, Todd Sneggleson fell through the ice when we we're playing hockey. Such a sad turn of events." Palmer was frowning as he shook his head.

Ziva sat up at that point and directed her attention to Jimmy. "Oh, no, he didn't?" Ziva looked over at Tim with a hand over her mouth. Ducky glared at Palmer, "Oh, no! Not that. Well, you see, he also had amnesia, but he had been assigned a report to finish in two weeks but he never did complete it and received an F."

"Now, that hardly seems fair Mr. Palmer."

"He realized the report was assigned before he fell through the ice. He goofed. He tried to use it to his advantage but he miscalculated."

Ziva giggled.

"Well, I'm glad someone liked the story." Replied an exasperated Ducky.

"He did get his memory back." Palmer turned to see Ziva's reaction, a huge smile on her face. Jimmy blushed, pleased with himself.

Ziva moved to the edge of Tim's gurney, sitting by his side. She placed her hand over his heart and prayed.


	3. Chapter 3

I Do Not Own NCIS

Thanks GOTTAHAVMYNCIS for your look over, I added a bit more, so mistakes are all me

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs walked into McGee's room, surprised to find Abby and Ziva on each side of his bed, Abby seated on the edge, her sole focus on Tim as she comforted him with soft words while brushing his hair from his forehead. Tiva was sleeping, sitting in a chair, her head resting on her folded arms on the other side of Tim's bed.

McGee was hooked up to an I.V. as was Ziva, the I.V. pole situated by her chair. Gibbs was concerned that Ziva, always the stoic, was not in a hospital bed of her own, doing her best to conceal her hurt while caring for Tim like a brother. Staying by his side with a fierce determination to protect him more than she ever had her own brother, Ari. Gibbs could see the strength in Ziva's face, even while she slept, her jaw set, her body positioned like a statue; alert and prepared to move into action when needed.

"Abs you got here fast..."

"Gibbs, how could this have happened?"

Gibbs walked closer to her placing his finger on her lips to remind her to speak softly. "Sorry." She cringed, her shoulders rising to her ears in apology. "But, Gibbs. Tim saved a little girl from the ice cold water, then Ziva helped and then saved Tim."

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders exasperated. "Yeah, I know, I was there, Abs. McGee didn't think, he just jumped in after the kid, then Ziva followed him. We have ourselves a couple of heroes, if you ask me." Gibbs smiled at Tim, to see him bundled up and alive was good, really good. Gibbs lay his open hand, gingerly on Tim's blanket-covered chest, rubbing it over the fabric. Tim was in a deep sleep, Gibbs put the back of his hand to his cheek, "He still feels pretty cold, Abs, what has the doctor said?"

"It's going to take a while, he's really out of it; off somewhere in dreamland, but farther, like, dream country or dream Timbuktu, or..."

Abby starting using her hands to emphasize and Gibbs knew this was the point to stop her before she forgot where she was. "Abs?"

"He can't stop shivering so he needs the sleep to recover, but his color is coming back. Duck man is talking to his doctor right now."

Gibbs directed his attention to Ziva, walking around the bed to kneel beside her chair while placing a hand on her shoulder. She blinked, lifting her head with a jerk to first look at Tim then to find Gibbs; inches from her face.

"Gibbs?" Ziva talked in a loud whisper trying to gain her bearings.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, Ziva?"

"I will Gibbs, just give me a little more time. The doctor said I am doing well...my core temperature was 96." Ziva yawned then stretched.

"Well, what's it suppose to be?"

"Not much higher than that." Ziva avoided eye contact with Gibbs as he became skeptical.

"Eh-hem." Abby folded her arms glaring at Ziva. "Ziva your core temp was 95."

"But, I took a hot shower, ate a big meal plus; the doctor said women fare better than men in the cold."

"So, I take it these are good things to do when you have suffered hypothermia. Come on, Ziva, you need a bed, you're exhausted."

"That's because you just woke me up." Ziva retaliated.

Gibbs rolled his eyes ending it with a hole-burning glare.

"Please Gibbs, I will not be able to sleep in another room away from Tim. Here; I am able to sleep. I am worried about him, you did not hold his lifeless body."

"I was there Ziver, and it's true it was touch and go there for a while..." Abs whimpered in the background. "but Ducky knew what he was doing. Good thing he was there for both of you."

"You don't understand. One minute, we're having a heart to heart, on top of that hill, next, I'm dragging his unconscious body through ice cold water, praying that he would survive."

Gibbs glanced at Abby to see tears welling in her eyes as she listened to Ziva's rendition of their experience.

"Okay, okay. If this is what you need to help you deal, I won't stop you. But, I can't speak for the doctors..."

"Gibbs?" Ziva looked down at her hands and Gibbs had an idea what was coming next. "Why doesn't he remember me? He remembers you, and the rest of the team, even Kate, but, why not me?" Ziva looked into Gibbs eyes, tears streaming down her face. Gibbs glanced back at Abby for help, he didn't have an answer for Ziva and was beginning to feel incompetent. Abby walked towards Ziva, her arms outstretched and Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief. She snuggled up to Ziva as they clung to each other, Abby squeezing her tight.

Simultaneously feeling a presence, they turned towards the doorway; Ducky had stopped before he entered wearing a frown observing Ziva.

"Well, Duck?"

Ducky shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "Oh, yes, Jethro...and ladies, you will be happy to hear Timothy's prognosis." Ducky started to twist his hips, his hands in the air.

"So, I'm taking it its good news, Duck."

A big grin grew on Abby's face. "Yeah Duckman. I've seen you waltz, and do the jig but never the twist."

"Duck." Ducky could detect the impatience in Gibbs loud whisper.

Ducky stopped mid-action looking at Gibbs. "I'm sorry Jethro, I am having a difficult time containing my enthusiasm towards Timothy and Ziva's excellent beginning towards recovery. My knowledge of the steps for the treatment for hypothermia and our quick implemented reactions have produced satisfactory results, neither suffered any frost bite..."

"See? None." Ziva confirmed to Gibbs, lifting her hands in front of him. Ducky smiled at Ziva then winked.

"As you can see, Ziva has improved tremendously but...still needs to pace herself and Timothy is doing quite well considering his core temp was a whopping 94 but has increased."

Ziva felt a chuckle grow as she smiled at Ducky's happiness, whispering loudly. "Ducky! This is wonderful!"

"So, what's their temperature suppose to be, Duck?"

"Normal is 98.6."

Gibbs eyes popped open as he glared at Ziva, but she looked to the floor.

Gibbs sighed, "so, your point is, he is out of the woods, am I correct?"

"Yes, Jethro, they expect him to make a full recovery."

"Before you go tootin' your own horn Duck..."

Abby giggled, "Too late for that Gibbs."

"Can they tell you anything on the amnesia?"

Ducky was nearing the side of McGee next to Ziva to check his vitals, as a heaviness overcame him. "That is still to be determined. It is not a common symptom but a symptom nonetheless." He brought his attention to Ziva.

"My dear girl, losing Kate was very traumatic for all of us, but Tim was young, just beginning as a NCIS special agent, following in Tony and Gibbs' footsteps. He felt he was under close scrutiny, suspecting he might be judged; most likely worried he would tarnish his image in the eyes of his superiors if he were to show any strong emotions, so, it's possible he may have never dealt with them. Something has triggered this; his body's way of bringing it out into the open so he can confront it then move on."

Ducky redirected his attention to Gibbs. "I believe a visit with Dr. Cranston may be in order for Timothy when the time is appropriate."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kate!" Tim felt like he was having a heart attack although he wasn't sure what one might feel like. He tried to catch his breath, his heart beating out of his chest. He was sitting up as his eyes scanned the dimly lit room, the moon shining through the slats of the blinds, trying to focus on a detail but, too confused. He was finally able to make out Gibbs' silver hair, his blue eyes becoming soft, as he neared his side.

Gibbs agreed to take Tim in for a couple of nights to watch over him. Ducky was more worried over his mental state, the emotions he would be dealing with reliving Kate's death. Ducky had warned Gibbs of the strong possibility of nightmares and the release of pent up emotions.

Ziva had gone to Abby's house to recover and Tony was downstairs sleeping on Gibbs' couch, not wanting to leave Tim.

"Boss? Kate was shot...and... it was my fault, wasn't it? It should have been me Boss, I'm sorry. Ari targeted me first...I'm the reason she died...and..."

"Tim? No. Now, Tim; listen to me." Gibbs had his hands on Tim's shoulders to push him back into the bed. "Kate died because Ari shot him. Knowing Ari, I'm sure we were all in his crosshairs at one point..."

"Boss...I..can't believe she's gone. It's all wrong..."

"Tim..."

"Tony was so mad at me...he wished it were me, not Kate...I know he did." Tim's shoulders slumped as his chin touched his chest. Gibbs pulled him close, wrapping his arms around him, smoothing his hand over the back of Tim's head, holding him tight.

A shadow moved across the wall, gaining Gibbs' attention as he looked over his shoulder to see Tony standing in the doorway with his shoulders slumped, running a hand over his face. The team leader knew this would be something they would have to work out on their own.

Gibbs hoped Tim didn't know anything about the identity of Kate's shooter, that would be another whole can of worms they would have to deal with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ever since I woke up in the hospital I have had this nagging feeling like I left the iron on, but I am unable to go home and turn it off, it's really...weird. I can't explain it."

Ziva and Tim were back on the job for the first day after their recoveries. Ducky okayed them as physically fit for the field so they were now investigating a follow-up to a stolen credit card. The tenant was already incarcerated as Tim and Ziva searched his residence for more evidence linking him to other related identity thefts.

"It makes perfect sense, McGee. I am the iron. I am on, but you can't get to me or, to be more exact, remember me."

"Let's just say, I'm still having difficulty remembering you, but I wouldn't categorize you with appliances." Ziva smiled.

"Are your meetings with Dr. Cranston helping?" Ziva blushed, realizing what she had just done; her modest friend would be uncomfortable discussing his personal life with a complete stranger.

Tim could see the trepidation in Ziva's eyes. "Nah, it's okay, Ziva. I know you care. Um, yeah, they're helping. I haven't regained any of my memories...of you, that I lost after Kate's death but I am dealing with her murder. I guess, I didn't allow myself to grieve enough and now I'm paying for it." Tim shrugged.

Ziva smiled then patted Tim's arm. "Give it the time it needs, McGee." She looked around the room then sighed opening up her cellphone. "I will call this in to..."

A car streaked down the street, outside the house as a series of shots pierced the picture window, shattering glass onto the carpeted floor. Tim pushed Ziva down, landing on top of her, staring into her eyes with a look of shock until the shots finished.

When he didn't move to get off her, Ziva became alarmed. "McGee, what is it? Were you shot?"

Tim relaxed, smiling skeptically. "No, no. I'm okay...I just remembered something, it was a quick flash. We had been positioned like this before."

Ziva blushed. "We were?" Tim could see the uneasiness he caused her, rolling onto his back, looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, it was in a car, or van or..."

"A humvee, Tim! But, I was on top of you!"

Now, it was Tim's turn to blush.

"Tim? Do you remember?"

Tim slowly turned to Ziva conveying his uncertainty.

"We better call for back up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

Tim sat at his desk, stealing another glance towards Tony. He was perched behind his desk with a stupid grin on his face, looking at him as if he were his long lost puppy, finally returned home.

"Tony! What?"

"Ah, it's nothin', I just, well, I thought I'd...I dunno." Tim had to admit he was amused by Tony's loss of words, not something that happened often.

"First day with your new tongue?" Tim slightly spun in his chair scanning the surface of his desk. "Did you put super glue on my keyboards?" Tim ran his fingers over the top of his head. "Or, maybe, in my hair?"

"No. Nothing like that Timmy...I, ah wanted to, um..." Tim stared at Tony, impatiently, but Tony waved him off. "Never mind."

Tim sighed, agitated as he chose to ignore him by engulfing himself into his paperwork. He couldn't shake the uneasiness that took over his thoughts, he grabbed a few documents then walked away from his desk. "I just gotta use the copier, I'll be right back, Tony."

"No problem, Tim. I'll be waiting for you right here." Tony was nodding enthusiastically as he watched Tim walk by his desk. Tim raised his eyebrows, puzzled, glaring at him for a moment as he walked away, shaking his head.

He stood in front of the copier lost in thought. He watched the steady flow of pages stack themselves on top of each other as images and memories scattered, enticing him to grasp and contemplate.

A paper jam halted the steady stream as he noticed the red blinking light on the screen. "Damn, why does this sorry piece of office equipment always work improperly?"

A brief snapshot flashed in his thoughts, Ziva kicking the machine with all her might. He looked over at Ziva's desk to find her watching him with a soft, sympathetic smile on her face. "Does it need a kick, McGee? Then, I am your person for the job."

Tim huffed a small laugh, his mind quickly associating the desk with teasing images of Kate, initiated in a food fight while throwing carrots at Tony, talking on the phone or typing on her keyboard. Her earnest posture, her quick jump when she found information to a case, rushing to Gibbs' desk to fill him in while trying to ignore Tony's annoying comments, jealous she found something before he did.

A hitch caught in his throat as his vision clouded. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks, she was gone. The last time he saw her she had just rounded the corner of the old warehouse to take down Ari and his men. There had been no 'goodbyes' or 'be carefuls'. He had heard the shots but there were many shots fired that day.

He leaned over the copier overwhelmed with grief, he tried to right himself, but he couldn't shake it, reaching a point where he was oblivious to the troubled stares from his associates. It felt like Kate's death was just yesterday and he had no choice but to grieve.

Ziva watched Tim out of her peripheral vision giving Tony a warning nod.

"Tim needs you, Tony." She discreetly whispered.

Tony looked at Ziva, quizzically, jumping up, then rounded his desk towards Tim, saddened to see his back towards him, trembling, leaning against the copier to hold himself up.

Tony drew closer to his junior agent. "Hey buddy, is the machine giving you a problem?"

Tim didn't turn to answer him, keeping his eyes on the machine. "Yeah, Tony but I got it, this might take a while so you'll have to use the other machine." Tony could hear a crack in Tim's voice.

"Tim, it's okay, I can help you with it."

Tim didn't turn to confront his senior agent. "No! I got it Tony!"  
Two arms grabbed him from behind, wrapping around his chest, squeezing him tightly. Tim couldn't fight it any longer and broke down.

"She's gone Tony."

"She is, kid. That bastard took her down. That bullet came out of now where. There was nothing we could do."

"Tony?" Tim turned his head, just slightly to look at Tony's face. "I'm sorry if...I mean...you were partners...and he aimed at me first, but Kate died."

Tony held Tim tighter. "Tim, I was mad and I took it out on you, you were a sweet kid and I knew you'd just take it...I treated you horribly, Tim and I'm sorry."  
Tim felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, he could finally breath again. Tony held up Tim's body, his knees buckling under him, pulling him closer, as they both let the tears fall.

"I love you kid, you're my...brother." Tim clasped Tony's hand to his chest, exhaling with relief.

Ziva watched as her boys mended old wounds that they had held onto for years, hindering their friendship. She smiled, grateful to witness much needed progress.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ziva's slippers scuffed against the surface of the wood floor, her shoulders slumped and a distant look in her eyes as she moved towards her front door wondering who was knocking. It was Saturday morning and she had specifically made no plans for this day. This was the one day of the year that Ziva held true to her heart, one that no one else knew about besides Tim, she missed him immensely. Not being able to spend the usual time she had with him was taking a toll on her; she'd never realized just how close they were. Ziva knew it was just a matter of time before he remembered her, but today was going to hurt without his companionship and thoughtfulness.

Ziva yawned then opened the door, pulling her bathrobe tightly closed.

"Hey. Why aren't you dressed?" Tim stood in her doorway holding a bunch of wild flowers he must have bought from the flower shop close by. Tears filled her eyes, he remembered.

"Tim! Flowers just like Tali used to pick for our mother and me! You are back!"

Tim smiled tenderly. "I'm back...uh..Zeevs!" Ziva had jumped up on him, her arms hooking around his neck as she kissed his cheek. "I couldn't let you go through Tali's birthday alone."

Ziva's glum mood vanished, instantly. She felt a new exilharation run through her veins, like a breath of fresh air invigorating her. "Okay, I will get dressed. Now McGee, where do we go first?"

"Are you testing me, Ziva? Don't worry, I brought my motion sickness pills, ten rides on the merry-go-round in the park, Tali's favorite ride." Tim shook the pill bottle then put it back into his jacket pocket.

Ziva hopped up clapping her hands. "Oh, Tim." She grabbed his arms, a sight to behold, convincing herself he was really back.

"Go on, get dressed." Tim waved Ziva on. Ziva squealed then pinched his cheek, running into her bedroom.

"Don't forget your mittens, Ziva! There's a strong chill in the air!" Tim yelled in the direction of her bedroom, as he looked for a makeshift vase for Ziva's flowers.

Ziva popped out of her room within minutes, surprising Tim with her speed. "You, Ziva are the quickest dresser I know."

"One of my strong points. Tim before we head out, tell me, when did your memories of me come back to you? Was it quick or..."

"Believe it or not, I was chopping celery and using a really big knife..."

Ziva gasped, jokingly, backhanding his arm.

"No. I'm kidding." Tim's voice lowered, a reminiscent look appeared in his eyes. "You know that time I was held against my will in that woman's prison? When I was released you asked me if anyone hurt me and that you would kick their, well, you know..."

"No, McGee, refresh my memory."

"You know, buttocks."

"I do remember a different choice of words and yes, Tim I do remember." Ziva smirked.

"I just knew you really meant it. If I had given you the name of the inmate that pepper sprayed me..."

"What?!"

"I know that Gibbs would have held you back."  
"McGee, someone pepper sprayed you?"

"Now, that's why I am telling you now and not back then. Once I remembered that specific incident then everything came flooding back. The strength of our friendship is undeniable." Tim shrugged, knowingly.

Ziva hugged him, kissing his cheek before she released him. "I'm just glad you are back my friend. I missed you terribly."

Tim rubbed his hands together. "So, what do you say we get this show on the road?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The brisk rides on the merry-go-round were enjoyable, Tim didn't need his medication since they were deeply engrossed in their conversations, catching up on each other's lives.

As they walked arm in arm down the sidewalk Ziva spotted the library. "Oh, Tim let's go there."

"The library?"

"Tali and I spent many afternoons in our library in Tel Aviv but it was rundown and how do you say, slim pickins? We would devour what books they had while enjoying the challenge of the "No talking" policy. We did not do very good in that area of responsibility, getting frequently hushed by the librarian. Tali would have loved the libraries in the states."

"Hhhmm, I can honestly say I have never been 'sshhed' in a library."

"Oh, then you have not lived Timothy McGee."

"You are a bad influence, Ziva." Ziva snorted then wagged her eyebrows towards Tim, pulling him by the arm.

Ziva knew Tim enjoyed the establishment as much as she did. The building was peaceful and inviting, a place of meditation, almost, where she could sit quietly with her thoughts as she drank in more knowledge. She loved the idea of being surrounded by books, silent objects, yet so much to convey.

"Could you recommend a favorite author that I could read?"

"Tim squeezed his lips together his eyebrows furrowing. "Hhhmmm. Right this way." Tim guided Ziva with a wave as she followed him. He pulled a book from a shelf.

"Mark Twain, I know of him but have not read his books yet. Have you read all his..." Ziva turned to find that Tim was missing. "Tim?" She heard the faintest of a giggle from a few rows down. "I see." She said to herself. "I will find you Timothy. And when I do..." Ziva tried to whisper loudly without attracting attention. She trotted quietly over the carpeted floors turning into a row to crouch and search over the books looking for him.

She turned quickly when a book dropped to the floor behind her.

"Ooops. Didn't mean to do that." The whispered voice was mixed with suppressed giggles.

Their strategic scurrying through the shelves went on for another five minutes before she was pleased to see Tim being reprimanded by one of the librarians. The woman was waving a pointed, accusatory finger at Tim as he bowed his head in shame. She went up to him to shake his hand. "Congratulations, your first library scolding and I was able to witness it."

"My grandma will be proud. She always had this strange desire for me to get into trouble once in a while when I was growing up."

"Oh, my McGee, you are a late bloomer."

"Uh, yeah, well, I say we choose some books then peruse them over there on those comfy looking couches."

"Yes, I suppose it is time to act like grownups."

They spent the next hour or so, reading and talking quietly until Tim heard a growl from Ziva's stomach.

"Chatterly's?"

Ziva blushed, holding her stomach. "Oh, that would be lovely. I have been craving one of their Caesar salads for a few weeks now."

"You haven't been there since our...accident?"

"I only go there with you, Tim." Tim's eyes shyly, diverted down, a crooked smile growing on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They hunkered into a booth in a corner across from each other. It was only noon but the lights were dimmed as music played in the background. They both ordered a glass of wine with their salads and basket of bread.

"So, Ziva, how are you? You seem to be doing well this year on your sister's birthday." Tim bit into a slice of bread waiting for Ziva's reply.

"It is nice to have you back on a day that means so much to me. I couldn't imagine spending it with anyone but you." Tim's face reddened. He rested his elbows on the table, bringing himself closer to Ziva. "I'm glad I can be here for you, Ziva."

Ziva reached over and rubbed a bread crumb from his bottom lip with her thumb. Her hand rested on the side of his face longer than need be as she abruptly turned her gaze back to her plate.

Tim's heart unexpectedly skipped a beat as he swiped his tongue just where her thumb had been, his neck warming. "Thanks for uh, being so patient through my, um recovery. I'm sorry that I misplaced my memories of you. I've never had amnesia before, at least not that I remember."

Ziva snorted pushing on his arm, playfully. "Silly." The waitress stopped at their table, pointing to their empty glasses. "Would you like refills?"

"Yes." they both nodded.

"Zeevs, I remembered the conversation we had up on the hill before the car went into the water and...I've been giving it a lot of thought."

"About being a parent?" Ziva looked perplexed, a quick panic flashing over her face. "Are you seeing someone, Tim?"

"Oh, no. Um, I mean not now."

"Of course you're not." Ziva calmly, shrugged. "Because, I would know about it. We are together enough where I would know something like that, right?"

"Right. And you aren't either?"

"No, I am not."

"I just, uh..." Tim swallowed half the glass of wine then continued to stutter. Well, it's kind of...a thought."

Ziva grabbed for his hand, "Hon, why don't you say we head back to my place. We can get comfortable, talk and watch a new movie I bought."

Tim nodded with a sigh of relief. "Yeah. That sounds good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You bought a Disney movie, Ziva?"

"I'm sorry, would you rather watch something, else?"

Tim sitting on Ziva's couch beside her, reached for her hand. "Nah, are you kidding? This is great. Come here." Ziva snuggled into Tim's side, like a couple who did this all the time and had not been unavoidably distant for the last few weeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tim awoke from the sound of music, looking up at Ziva's ceiling, then towards the television to see the credits scrolling down the screen. Ziva's head was resting on his chest, a soft snore warming his shirt. He didn't want to wake her but rather, enjoy the chance to watch her sleep, waiting to see if she'd wake up on her own. He carefully brushed stray strands of hair away from her face, smiling. She mumbled something incoherent as he stifled a chuckle. He could imagine her as a little girl, curled up just like this on top of her father.

She startled, her head lifting to look in the direction of the television. She rubbed her eyes, then put her head back down on his chest and squeezed his sides.

"Oh, that was such a good nap, but I am sorry, how long was I sleeping?"

"I don't know, I was too."

"It would seem we are very comfortable in each other's company." She rested her chin on his chest studying him, questioningly. "Tim is there something you want to say, you have a big goofy grin on your face..."

"Ziva? Can I kiss..." Ziva moved forward, quickly, kissing Tim before he finished his sentence.

She looked into his eyes, her hand over his heart feeling its rhythm increase, thrilled with his response. "I thought you would never ask."


End file.
